rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Chibi
RWBY Chibi is an animated web series and spin-off of RWBY produced by Rooster Teeth Productions. The show features stylized "chibi" versions of RWBY characters and focuses on lighthearted comedy rather than plot and drama. Summary Each episode of RWBY Chibi is around 4 minutes long and consists of several lighthearted self-contained comedy shorts (or segments) with little to no overarching storyline, though there are multiple recurring themes and running gags throughout the series. Individual shorts range from a few seconds to a few minutes in length. RWBY Chibi is non-canon to the continuity of the main show.Rooster Teeth Podcast #375 According to Gray Haddock, it is meant to be a spin-off series for younger audiences after RWBY became too mature.KVUE ABC News October 18, 2016 0:55 Release ]] The show was first announced as part of Rooster Teeth's 13th Anniversary celebrations on April 1st, 2016.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/trailers-season-1-rwby-announcement Trailers: RWBY Announcement!] Sneak peeks of the show were shown as extra content at RWBY Tugg screenings on April 27th, 2016.Gray G. Haddock's Rooster Teeth Journal The first episode premiered on May 7th, 2016 as part of Rooster Teeth's "Summer of Animation", alongside Camp Camp and Red vs. Blue Season 14.Rooster Teeth Twitter' Like ''RWBY, episodes are released weekly, airing on Saturdays for Rooster Teeth sponsors and the following day for registered users of the site. Episodes are also uploaded to YouTube the week following the sponsor release. RWBY Chibi ran weekly until the start of RWBY Volume 4, which premiered on October 22nd, 2016 (totalling 24 episodes). On January 23rd, 2017 a new season of RWBY Chibi was announced, set to be released for May 2017.[http://ew.com/tv/2017/01/23/rwby-to-return-this-fall-exclusive/ RWBY Chibi New Season Announcement] On May 3rd, 2017, Rooster Teeth released a trailer and revealed the Season 2 premiere would be on May 13th, 2017.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4kI5s_07DE RWBY Chibi New Character Intro - Season 2 May 13] An exclusive trailer of Season 2 was posted on Entertainment Weekly on May 10th, 2017. [http://ew.com/tv/2017/05/10/rwby-chibi-season-2-trailer/ RWBY Chibi Season 2 Trailer] Development Original ideas for shorts stemmed from collaborative pitching sessions, where various Rooster Teeth staff members were invited to share ideas and jokes that could be further developed into shorts.[https://youtu.be/sZR-pNhLrJo?t=2547 RT Summer of Animation Live Stream] Some shorts were also based directly on fan-comics, with the original artists given writing and story credits on the final episode.Miles Luna's Twitter Shorts each have their own titles and are worked on by individual teams. The character designs for the show were created with help from Hajime "Mojojoj" Nakamura, a Japanese fan artist well known in the RWBY fan community for his fanart. He was contacted by Rooster Teeth and the designs he provided were later used as references for creating the 3D models used in the show itself. The show is animated in 3D in the program Autodesk Maya, unlike previous volumes of RWBY, which were animated in Smith Micro's Poser.[https://youtu.be/sZR-pNhLrJo?t=2331 RT Summer of Animation Live Stream] Animators were also given much more creative freedom than on the main show, as shorts are less closely storyboarded, allowing them to get their own intuitive feel for the comedic timing of the shorts. Unlike the main series, RWBY Chibi does not use motion capture. The animation team working on the spin-off show is separate to the team working on Volume 4 of RWBY.Miles Luna's Twitter Animation for the first season of RWBY Chibi wrapped on September 16th, 2016.Luis Vazquez's Twitter Soundtrack Jeff Williams and Alex Abraham, who compose the music for the main series, also worked on the music for RWBY Chibi. The music includes remixes and rearrangements of songs from the RWBY soundtrack in a variety of styles, including 8-bit versions, as well as new compositions.PAX East Panel Casey Lee Williams contributed vocals. Alex Abraham had uploaded some tracks from the soundtrack to his SoundCloud for free public streaming. *"Mirror Mirror" (Ice Queen Remix) *"From Shadows" (Little Black Bow Remix) *"Beacon Theme" (Carnival Remix) *"I Burn" (PleaseDon'tSueUs Remix) *"Ren is 'It'" *"Boop" (Pancakes Remix) *"Little Red Riding Hood" *"I May Fall" (Unauthorized Snuggles Remix) *"This Will Be The Day" (Friendship Is Semblance Remix) *"Junior Detectives — Upgrade Time" *"Pillow Fight" *"Red Like Roses — Lazy Little Butt Remix" *"Cinder ________?" *"The Sitcom" Characters .]] Season 1 *Ozpin *Peter Port }} Season 2 *Ozpin *Velvet Scarlatina *Peter Port *Qrow Branwen *Winter Schnee}} The characters of RWBY Chibi are noted as having slightly different personas to their counterparts from RWBY. For example, Miles Luna says that chibi Jaune is more "angry and feminine" than his canon incarnation, while chibi Ruby is "kind of a little shit".RT Summer of Animation Live Stream Most characters have one or more unique screen wipes that transition between scenes in an episode. Each wipe matches the character's personality and theme, for example, Ren's takes the shape of a yin-yang symbol, while Zwei's wipe takes the shape of dog bones. Episodes Season 1 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Season 2 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Inconsistencies :Main article: Inconsistencies/RWBY Chibi References Category:General